


Stolen Heart

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Legal Drama, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: For five years, Rey Dameron has been living with a secret: she has a major crush on her boss, Ben Solo, of Skywalker, Solo, and Hux law firm. She is his loyal paralegal, always willing to buy his lattes, lunches, and get his dry cleaning done. She even walks his Akita Chow Chewie on occasion, but he has never once looked her way, except to give her a note or order. She sees her handsome boss date golddiggers time and time again, but she never calls him on it. She knows that she has to tell him her feelings, but how? Can Rey tell her boss that she loves him, and can Ben himself finally realize that what he most wants from love has been staring him in the face the entire time? Well, read and find out!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hiring: Rey

The twenty foot tall glass skyscraper that was the law firm of Skywalker, Solo, and Kenobi seemed imposing to me. Everyone who walked in and out of the modern building seemed very high profile, and going places in life. Who was I, but a lowly paralegal who was recently discarded from Palpatine, Snoke, and Hux for getting Palpatine's order wrong on his Pellagrino water and gluten free egg McMuffin?

I had the highest qualifications, and I was studying nightly for my Florida bar exam, but all Palpatine wanted was an errand girl. God, I hoped that that wouldn't be the case here at this law firm.

I walked into the lobby, and went to the reception desk. Two young, very good looking blonde women in dark suits looked up, and one of them asked politely, "Welcome to Skywalker, Solo, and Kenobi firm. Do you have an appointment, Miss?"

"Yes," I said, taking out my credentials, "I am here to interview Mr. Solo, I was told by Mr Kenobi's Secretary."

The pretty blonde receptionist gave my credentials a cursory glance. The other receptionist handed me a visitor pass.

"Good luck with Mr Solo, Miss Dameron," The first receptionist said, with genuine sympathy. "Mr Solo can be...demanding at times. Not every paralegal can handle his demands."

"Um, thank you, I guess," I said, taking my visitor pass, and pinning it to my right lapel. I pushed the up button for the elevator to the top floor. I looked out at the clear windows that gave a breathtaking view of the Orlando landscape, and tried to keep the nervousness of this job interview from my mind. Demanding? Difficult? Gods, it would be like working for Mr Palpatine all over again.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal a modern, posh office with black marble floors, and priceless classic art hanging on the walls, including the paintings of Pinky and Blue Boy side by side on one wall.

A tall, dark brown haired man in a dark blue suit was pacing and arguing in Italian to one of his clients on his cell phone.

"Fine!" The man yelled, switching to English, "You can go see if Mr. Hux will take your fucking case, because I sure as hell won't!" He tossed his phone on a polished, glass desk, and then looked up at me. 

"Why are you in my office?" He asked with annoyance.

I took a tentative step forward, and I couldn't help but be captivated with how freaking hot he was.

I took a deep breath and said, "I...My name is Rey Dameron, I'm here for the paralegal position. I was told that you would be interviewing me."

Mr Solo's face relaxed, and he came around to my side of the desk, and seemed to study me. I felt strange being looked at so intensely, but then he sat down at his desk, and pulled up my file on his laptop computer.

"Sit, Miss Dameron," He ordered coolly. I obeyed, crossing my leg at the knee. "Your file says that you were terminated from Palpatine, Snoke, and Hux because you got his Pellagrino water order wrong."

"Yes. But he was--"

"A cantankerous old bastard," Mr. Solo said, grinning slightly. "Yes, I'm well aware. He is worse in the courtroom, I'm afraid. Well, your resume is most impressive and exactly what this firm needs. But I want you to answer me this one thing, Miss Dameron: What possible benefit could you bring to this firm that ninety employees underneath myself, my Uncle, and me do not have?"

I knew that if I screwed this up, I would be kicked out the door quicker than I could blink, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind: "I will be good for this lawfirm, because I will be the hardest working paralegal under you, and hopefully, when I become an associate, I can assist you the best way I can in the courtroom."

A hint of amusement washed over Ben Solo's face as he leaned towards me, and said, "Oh, I think you can be of great assistance to me, Miss Dameron. Yes, indeed."

There was a strange tension in the air between us for a split second before it was gone.

He leaned back and said, "Welcome, Miss Dameron. You will start at nine a.m. sharp. You will be given your daily itinerary of things to do for me via email or text message, and I expect everything on the list to be completed in a timely fashion. Any questions?"

"Yes," I asked, before I lost my nerve. "Will I be handling secretarial duties for you, sir?"

Mr. Solo grinned wolfishly, "Yes, of course. Enjoy your weekend, Miss Dameron."

We shook hands and I found that my legs had turned to water as I stood up to go to the elevator to leave. It was then that I realized that I left my purse in his office chair, but Mr Solo caught me just as the elevator door closed, and our fingers brushed slightly as I took my purse from him.

There was the briefest of moments where our eyes met, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. But before I could thank him, the elevator doors shut and I went home, my mind reeling from my job interview. Monday morning. I would see him again on Monday morning. I couldn't wait! I just prayed that he wouldn't be a slave driver like Mr Palpatine was, and I had finally found a boss worthy of learning under until I became a lawyer in my own right...


	2. The Hiring Pt. 2: Ben

I had heard, of course, about the recent firing of Rey Dameron from Palpatine, Snoke, and Hux, our biggest competitor in the city. The other law firms are peons compared to the two of us, as we both handle the majority of criminal defense. The only difference is that when my father founded our firm was that we would not defend organized criminals, especially the bosses.

I hated the task of being assigned personally to handle the hiring or possible rejection of this one paralegal, but my Uncle Luke had insisted that it would be a real kick in the balls to gain some much needed intelligence on our rival firm.

"Are you sure, Uncle?" I asked, pacing the length of my uncle's posh gray tiled office. "I mean, acquiring Phasma would really put us on the map. She's a real hellcat on the prosecution side. We could use that sharp brand of ruthlessness now."

Luke winked knowingly, "And have her tattletale on Hux for every little thing we do? Hell no, kiddo. You know they are together, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see them in the same room, to know something is going on there."

I scowled at his use of the word 'kiddo.' "Eww. Thank you for that image," I said curtly. "Fine, _fine_. I will evaluate Miss. Dameron. Email me the file and we can get this farce over with. But if she's just some discarded piece of fluff, I'm suing you for real."

A wicked gleam came into my uncle's eyes that I did not like at all. "Oh, she won't be, trust me," Luke said, "In fact, I think you might even enjoy working with her."

I didn't take the bait, and instead stormed out of his office. 'Enjoy working with her?!' What the fuck did he mean by that? It wouldn't be the first time my uncle tried to set me up with women.

I had been deep into my conversation with one of the DeMarco brothers on wanting to take on his larceny case when the elevator beaped, signaling the arrival of my appointment.

Rey stepped into my office looking like a lost bird, the heels of her patent leather pumps clicking on the black marble floors of my office. I watched her look at all of the artwork, her interest resting on two very good oil painting replicas of Pinky and Blue Boy side by side. The two doomed lovers, painted as children, but separated by social class. I found that intriguing. Most women looked at the Renoirs or Degas paintings of ballerinas.

She wore a lovely up do that framed her face, and a dark blue pinstriped suit that, while it was not designer, fit her slender curves well. She had lovely striking hazel eyes, and full lips.

 _Okay, Ben, be professional! Who the hell cares if her body is appealing? She's going to be your damn paralegal, nothing more!_ I admonished myself sharply.

"Why are you in my office?" I asked in annoyance more at myself than her.

She gaped at me like she had never seen a man before. It was a bit irritating, but no more than my initial attraction to her. 

"I...My name is Rey Dameron, I'm here for the paralegal position. I was told that you would be interviewing me."

I came around my desk to study her, and our eyes met for a brief minute. Up close, she was beautiful, and it took every ounce of self will to not tell her so. I focused on the task at hand and pulled up her emailed resume on my laptop computer. Her resume was impressive, and my uncle went over it with a fine tooth comb.

"Sit, Miss. Dameron," I ordered coolly. She obeyed, crossing her leg at the knee. "Your file says that you were terminated from Palpatine, Snoke, and Hux because you got his Pellagrino water order wrong."

Yes. But he was--"

"A cantankerous old bastard," I said, grinning slightly. "Yes, I'm well aware. He is worse in the courtroom, I'm afraid. Well, your resume is most impressive and exactly what this firm needs. But I want you to answer me this one thing, Miss Dameron: What possible benefit could you bring to this firm that ninety employees underneath myself, my Uncle, and me do not have?"

She looked to be on edge, but not nearly as I was upon seeing the faintest hint of her black panties as she crossed her legs. Damn, she had nice long legs for a petite lady.

She took a deep breath and gave me her best answer: "I will be good for this law firm, because I will be the hardest working paralegal under you, and hopefully, when I become an associate, I can assist you the best way I can in the courtroom."

I felt a hint of amusement at her words, and decided then and three to keep her at a distance. She would work alright, if only it would keep me from ever imagining those legs wrapping around my waist again.

I leaned towards her and couldn't help liking the blush that crept up her cheeks as I said, "Oh, I think you can be of great assistance to me, Miss Dameron. Yes, indeed."

There was the briefest of moments between us as we looked at each other again. It was almost as if being struck by lightning. I finally leaned back in my black leather office chair as I said, "Welcome, Miss Dameron. You will start at nine a.m. sharp. You will be given your daily itinerary of things to do for me via email or text message, and I expect everything on the list to be completed in a timely fashion. Any questions?"

"Yes," She asked, before she seemed to lose her nerve. "Will I be handling secretarial duties for you, sir?"

I grinned wolfishly, "Yes, of course. Enjoy your weekend, Miss Dameron."

We shook hands and it was like an electric current had passed through my hand to hers. Rey then realized that she left her purse in my guest office chair, but I caught her just as the elevator door closed, and our fingers brushed slightly as she took the purse from my hand.

There was the briefest of moments where our eyes met, and I felt...a flutter in my heart? Some flicker of passion? But before I could assimilate what it was, exactly, the elevator doors shut and I was left alone in my office.

What the hell just happened? I acted professionally enough, and I decided that whatever had occurred between us had to be stopped. I was soo not going to give in to the almost weird quasi religious experience of simply being in this woman's presence! She was going to be my paralegal, and nothing else, I asserted. _Damn you, Luke! Damn you, for sending in yet another enticing woman to try and pique my interest._

It was only when the cold shower later on that night stopped my rebellious hard on, that I had the faintest notion that I would be fighting a losing battle, but it was one that I was determined to fight nonetheless...


	3. The Itinerary: Rey

My weekend passed by in a blur as I thought about all that passed between me and my new boss. What exactly had happened? Nothing physically, in all honestly. Mr. Solo shook my hand, and he kindly handed me my purse as I was leaving his office, and that was it. Wasn't it?

I tried to recall every sensation and memory of what happened between us. But I just couldn't quite do it, honestly. When I woke up at seven to get ready, that was when I saw it: the itinerary. All throughout the weekend, I tried to imagine that my job interview had become a barely remembered dream. But as I got the list of things to do for the day, I knew that that was not the case:

1.) _Arrive at office_.

 _2.)Check in_.

_3.)Go to Starbucks and order a non cream latte with a spinach wrap. For me, you buy what you please._

_4.)Copy the Smith, Jones, and DeWitt case files, and fax them to me by noon._

_5.)Buy lunch at Panera Bread. Buy whatever you think best for the two of us, but leave my lunch with Jessica, my main Secretary. She will know to get it to me._

_6.)Pick up my dry cleaning from..He left the address link for Google Maps to find._

_7.)Go walk and take care of Chewie, my Akita Chow. Again, he put the address down. The key will be at your desk,_ _do_ _not_ _lose_ _it_ _._

I put on another nice suit after getting ready and putting on my makeup. I went to Starbucks first and ordered what Mr. Solo wanted before checking in. Since it was fall, I figured that he wanted his coffee hot. I ordered the wrap and a caramel latte with full cream as I went to my new desk. Naturally, it was fairly close to Ben Solo's office. I then got my work day underway, and had no idea that copying all of those files would take all day, because of the sheer size of the them.

Lunch at Panera was packed, but when I said that I had to get this order rushed for Ben Solo, the line parted like the Red Sea miraculously, and I got my order and my boss's in a timely fashion. What was next? Walking the dog.

I found this last order kind of weird, because there were dog walkers you could hire for this. When I pulled up to Mr. Solo's penthouse in Winter Haven, I soon learned that the cleaning maids were allergic to Chewie's dander. Chewie ambled up to me, and he was a bushy brown haired Akita Chow, but so freaking cute I couldn't help but fall in love with the initially intimidating dog.

I wanted to stay and play with Chewie all day, particularly since he wanted to jump in the infinity walled pool outside. I used the poop scooper to clean up his waste and said goodbye to my furry friend. I looked at my watch, and decided that I needed to hoof it to the dry cleaners if I wanted to make it back on time. The last thing I wanted was for Mr. Solo to be pissed off at me on my first day.

Still, I had no idea that this runaround would be the first in a long stream of busy days for me in the course of working under Ben Solo. I hated becoming another errand girl, but at least his demands weren't weird like Palpatine's were: rake my Zen garden, and feed the koi fish. Oil the stone dragons. Yeah, the guy was rich, but eccentric as hell; at least Mr. Solo wasn't eccentric.

When I got back to the office with his suit, Jessica buzzed me up to Mr. Solo's office. I laid the packaged suit with the bill on one of the chairs. I was about to leave when Mr. Solo emerged, his suit jacket off and looking unfairly hot as hell with his white dress shirt on.

"Mr Solo," I acknowledged.

"Miss Dameron," He said. He went to the suit bag, and frowned at it. "I will have to call the dry cleaners to explain that I want my bills emailed to me directly, this was in very poor taste."

Mr. Solo put on his suit jacket from his office chair, and buttoned it up. I saw that his tie was a little crooked, and some strange impulse told me to adjust it. I stepped up to him, and adjusted it so that it fell just right. Our eyes met, and again, that weird tension fell between us.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Miss Dameron, that will be all. Good evening."

I blinked at his softer tone of voice at the end. "G-Good evening, Mr Solo."

I stepped away from him, and immediately fled from him. My heart was racing by the time I got to my five year old black Honda CRV. What in the world was going on with me? Why, oh why, did I feel like freaking kissing my _boss_ every time I stood in his presence?? Surely, a guy like that had a girlfriend, or girlfriends? He wouldn't dare be interested in someone like me, right?

But little did I know was that these were just the first fleeting indications that I not only found my boss hot, but that I was beginning to truly crush on him in the most intense way I have ever crushed on in a guy in my life...


	4. Meeting The Partners: Rey

For the first month of working under Ben Solo, I rarely saw my other bosses Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Kenobi, but some of the other partners welcomed me politely enough, and sometimes, I helped them file cases they were working on.

It was on a Friday as the work day was winding down a close that Mr. Skywalker summoned me up to his office. I grabbed my purse, and made my way to the top floor of the office, and when I got there, I could see my boss arguing with an older man with a trimmed beard, and graying sandy brown hair that I suspected was blonde when he was younger.

"...I'm _not_ doing it, uncle!" My boss exclaimed. "It's too much of a risk putting her into the lion's den like that."

The older man chuckled, "My, my, Ben. I never thought you cared so much for the girl. No wonder you keep her at such a distance instead of just using your usual approach of directly seducing her."

"Fuck you, old man!" Ben snarled. "This conversation is over."

He stormed out, but then he caught sight of me, and his look of vulnerability caught me off guard for some reason.

"How much did you hear?" He asked. His face looked flush from his anger, and his wavy, dark brown hair was slightly disheveled.

"Only a few minutes of it."

"Good. I will let my uncle explain," Mr. Solo said.

He was bunching his hands into fists, and I held one of his hands. He looked down at my hand there in surprise, but then he backed away from me, and beat a hasty retreat to the elevator.

A much older man greeted me, this same man had blue eyes like Mr. Solo's uncle, but he seemed kinder. "Good day, Miss. Dameron. I am Ben Kenobi, the senior partner here."

I smiled, shaking the man's hand. "Oh, it's an honor to finally meet you, sir," I said awkwardly.

Mr. Kenobi smiled back. "No, it is an honor to meet you... Miss. Palpatine," He whispered, leaning in to me before leaving.

I watched him leave, stunned. Why would he say that I was related to my former boss?! It made no logical sense whatsoever. I stepped into the immaculately gray tiled office.

Unlike the dark elegance of Ben Solo's office, Luke Skywalker's seemed to be more simple with rows of rows of law books, and photographs of family pictures. His nephew only kept artwork on the walls, but nothing of any real sentiment in his office.

The older man my boss was arguing with came around his desk, and shook my hand. "Hello, Rey. My name is Luke Skywalker. Can I call you Rey?"

He gestured for me to sit, which I did. "Sure. Why did Mr. Kenobi say that my last name was Palpatine? If I was related to my last boss, he certainly would have told me, I think."

Luke's blue eyes sparkled with merriment as he looked me over, and pulled up my files on his laptop computer before turning his computer to show me what he was looking at.

"Are the Dameron's your biological parents, Rey?" Mr. Skywalker asked.

"No, I was adopted at three months by them," I answered. "I have a brother about the same age as myself, so his parents thought it would be easier to introduce a new child into the family that way."

Mr. Skywalker made a steeple of his fingers, and nodded. "I see. Well, I looked over your files, because I wanted to know exactly who we were hiring. It's not exactly standard procedure at this firm, but seeing as you came from our competitor's law firm, I wanted to know exactly what we were dealing with. Rey, do you have any idea how rich Sheev Palpatine is?"

I found it hard to digest my boss's reasons for digging so deep into my past, but I suppose I could not blame him; I would want to know who was working under me as well.

"Um, I've seen his house," I answered carefully, "It's opulent and beautiful, so I imagine he's very well off."

Mr. Skywalker chuckled, and typed some on his computer.   
"Try a cool fifty billion, Rey. His son Julien was your father, his only heir, and as of yesterday, dead from a drug overdose. You were his only child, and that makes you the only one to inherit all of that money."

He pulled up the pictures of my father, and it was uncannily how similar our features were.

Julien had his father's eyes, but my hair color, and the same nose and lips. I stared at the picture for a long time before Mr. Skywalker brought me back to the present by clearing his throat.

"Did...did my grandfather know? About me, I mean?" I dared to ask.

Luke grinned, "Oh, naturally. You see, you were sent in as a spy, which is why I would like you to spy for us, Rey, and get the insider track on his firm."

I thought back to my boss's earlier argument with his uncle, and he was very opposed to the idea. "But Mr. Solo argued with you about this, didn't he?" I asked.

Luke laughed, "Ben...Well, let's just say that Ben wants to keep you out of this ongoing feud between our firms. He argued most emphatically against it, and insisted on sending Jessica, his secretary in there as our spy."

I blushed at their earlier remarks about me, but decided not to call him on it. "But maybe he has a point," I found myself saying, "I mean, my face is known to everyone there, especially Mr. Hux and Snoke. It would be quite odd for a former employee to suddenly return, wouldn't it?"

"Beautiful and smart," Mr. Skywalker mused, "Ah, yes. Yes, it would at that. Well, I can see your loyalties lie with my nephew. I cannot force your decision, of course, Rey. But, if you two do decide to use Jessica, I suggest you prepare her well. I know that you will be quite busy with your father's funeral and such."

Mr. Skywalker stood up, and I saw this as my cue to leave. We shook hands, and as I was leaving Mr. Skywalker's office, I spotted Mr. Solo coming down from his office.

"Good evening, Miss. Dameron," He said.

"Good evening, Mr. Solo."

"Did my uncle tell you...everything?" He asked, uncertainly. I nodded. "Fuck. Well, there is nothing for it. Would you have dinner with me? I would like to begin discussing where you stand on these issues."

I blushed at his words. Dinner? With my _boss_?! Wasn't that, like, unprofessional in some way? "I.." I pretended to look at my digital watch, "I...Sure, I'll have dinner with you, sir."

A wry smile crossed Mr. Solo's lips. "Always so professional. Well, I shall have my driver pick you up from your place in an hour. Dress fancy, we are going to a very posh restaurant."

"Alright. Just don't be late."

Mr. Solo smiled. "Oh, I never am. You know that."

We parted then, and I went home to get ready. Was it a date? I didn't know, but this was my first indication that I was beginning to feel something more than professional interest in my incredibly handsome boss...


	5. The "Business" Date: Ben

_I should not be doing this. I should just leave Miss. Dameron alone and not have dinner with her._ But once I heard from Ben Kenobi that Miss. Dameron agreed and sided with me, I couldn't help but jump at the chance to treat her to a nice evening.

Chewie barked happily at me as he came into my bedroom. I was tying my bowtie and I knelt down to scratch his ears.

"Hey boy," I said, petting him. "I'm going to go see Miss. Dameron. Wish me luck."

Chewie barked, and got up on his hind legs. I laughed, "Nope, maybe later. Am I doing the right thing, you think, boy?"

Chewie barked happily, and began chasing his tale. If I had had time, I would have played with my dog, but I didn't. I wondered what my co workers and clients would think: hard edged, cold, no nonsense Ben Solo, plays with cute squeaky toys with his pure bred Akita Chow.

Chewie brought out his favorite red squeak toy and put it at my feet.

"No time, Chew bear. I got a lady to see," I said, patting his head, and getting out the lint roller to clean off my suit.

I then washed my hands, and made sure I had on just the right amount of cologne to not smell like a French whore.

I called up my driver Mark and he rang the doorbell promptly. As I went out the door, and locked it, I felt a strange sense of nervousness, and doubt. I should not be doing this. There is a reason that I'm holding her at such a distance, and it sure as hell was not because I found her unappealing. Quite the damn opposite, actually, although she probably even had no idea.

I got into the stretch black Lincoln town car, and had Mark drive me to Miss. Dameron's place of residence. It wasn't exactly on Orange Blossom, where the ghetto definitely was, but it was bordering that on a slim margin. I made a mental note to pay her more.

 _Okay, why are you suddenly caring where this woman lives? Palpatine or not, she sided with you on this ridiculous spy notion that Luke is obsessed with all of a sudden,_ I chided myself.

I got out of the limo, and Mark said, "Should I go up with you, sir?"

I shook my head, "No, stay here. I'm good. I'm just going to go up and pick up Miss. Dameron."

"Yes, sir," My driver said. I went into the apartment complex, and went up to her apartment. I rang the doorbell, and what I saw took my breath away.

  
Miss. Dameron met me at the door looking like a Princess. Her hair, which at work she kept in a tight bun, fell in waves just past her shoulders, and framed her face perfectly. Her makeup looked professionally done, and she smelled divine. Her strapless black gown, although not overly fancy still outlined the curves her crisp, tailored suits tired to hide.

She was gorgeous! I couldn't help but stare at her, so captivated by her beauty as I was in that moment. Was this one of my paralegals? A woman who dressed modestly for work, and never once failed to meet a deadline? I was rendered speechless.

She smiled, and said, "Good evening, Mr. Solo. You look...dashing tonight."

I smiled awkwardly, and lifted her right hand to my lips, "You look beautiful tonight, Miss. Dameron."

She beamed at my words as I kissed her small, dainty hand. Sparks flew from my lips to her hand, and I vaguely realized that I still held her hand as she chuckled, "Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I..I need to lock my door," She said. "Um, could you..."

I looked down at our hands, and chuckled, embarrassed. _Nice moves there, slick! Now, she will think you're an idiot._

 _"_ Oh, um, sorry." I let go of her hand to let her lock her front door. When she put her keys away in her evening purse, I cleared my throat, "Shall we?"

Miss. Dameron grinned. "Yes, let's. Could...could you hold my hand again? I kind of liked it."

"This isn't a date."

"I didn't say it was. Just humor me," Miss. Dameron said, winking. I held one of her hands, and she laced her fingers through mine.

When we got to the limo, I brushed my hand at the small of her back, and helped her into the car. She looked around as she sat next to me.

My driver pulled away from the curb and drove us into the heart of the city. The Sky was one of the finest Asian Fusion restaurants in the city, and as we traveled there, saying little, I began to really regret asking my paralegal out on this non date dinner.

Why was I nervous? I was normally good with women, and how to wine and dine them, but we weren't dating, or a casual hook up. We were coworkers. I glanced at Miss. Dameron and she glanced back at me.

We pulled up to the restaurant, and it forced us to look away from each other. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."  
"Good."

I helped her out of the limo, and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant. We were shown to my usual table that gave a breathtaking view of the city sprawled out below us, and I scowled at the unintentional romantic ambiance the staff arranged once they learned that I was bringing a woman to dinner.

When the waiter came by to ask what drinks we wanted, Miss. Dameron ordered a blushing geisha martini. I ordered white moscato wine.

We sat across from one another, and the candlelight made her lovely face even more enchanting. Curse the staff's presumptions! The drinks came, and she sipped her martini delicately.

"Wow, this is really good," She said. "Very sweet, and the sake quite strong."

I grinned, "It's why I stick with wine. It doesn't have the awful habit of sneaking up on you the way sake does."

She laughed, "I'll bet. So, was this intentional? A candlelit dinner looking out over Orlando's skyline?"

"No," I said truthfully, "But the staff...let's just say that they know of my past reputation. They assumed that this was a date."

She blushed prettily, and sipped her martini. "Oh! I...Well, I imagine that you have lots of girlfriends."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you think that I am currently seeing anyone personally? For all I know, you could have someone."

Miss. Dameron drained her glass. "I don't actually. My last guy was kind of a jerk. He wanted me to put out, but I wasn't ready to take that next step. Poe, my foster brother, had to pull my ex Alex off of me when he got very drunk one night, and tried to..." She teared up slightly, "...Take what I wasn't willing to give at a party."

I found myself reaching across the table to take her hand in mine. "Hey, don't cry over that asshole. You hear me? He doesn't deserve one tear from you."

Our eyes met, and I could feel my heart beat fast as she smiled. "Thank you. But seriously, I'm sorry for prying. You're my boss, and I shouldn't even pry into your personal life, even though your uncle decided to background check me a little too deeply."

I kissed her hand, and raked my hands through my hair. "It's because he wants to take Palpatine down. They used to be the best of friends, you see, until my uncle sold him out to the FBI for several white collar crimes I can't get into for legal reasons. Kenobi is only a part of it because he is my father's best friend."

Miss. Dameron frowned. "And so, he discovers that Palpatine had a granddaughter, and wants to use me as leverage. I can't spy for him. He was a prick to work for, and just...okay, he was really weird. I mean, like truly bat shit crazy with mummified shrunken heads in his house, that kind of weird. I don't think I could handle working for him again."

I nodded, understanding. "You won't have to, I will make sure of it," I promised. I signalled to the waiting staff, and they took our food orders.

We were left alone, and I got up to look out at the city around us. In the far distance, Disney was setting off its fireworks, and Miss. Dameron joined me. We stood side by side, and I noticed that she was cold. I took off my suit coat and draped it around her bare shoulders.

"Thank you," She said, looking up at me. I smiled down at her, and I felt my heart flutter at how her eyes sparkled in the city lights.

Our food arrived, and we sat eating in silence, the moment gone. We sneaked glances at each other over the course of our dinner, and when we paid, we shared a chocolate mousse cake for dessert.

We fed each other parts of the pie, and I don't know if it was the alcohol, chocolate, or romantic ambiance, but as the evening wore on, we began to relax in each other's presence.

I walked her to her door, and she said, "I had a lovely time. Thank you, for dinner."

"You're welcome," I said. She unlocked her door, and I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand, and said, "Wait! Your jacket."

I put it back on, and when she adjusted my tie, our lips met. Electricity seemed to spark between us as our lips touched each other.

We drew back in shock, but as our eyes met, I rasped, "Fuck it."

I plunged my hands in her hair and kissed her, teasing her lips with my tongue, seeking entrance. "Rey, please," I murmured against her mouth. "Let me inside."

"You're....my _boss_."   
"Not in private..."  
"But, Ben.."  
"Rey..please.."

The instant our tongues touched, our hands were exploring each other as I pinned her against the wall. It took all of my self control to stop before this got any more intimate.

We broke the kiss for air, and we stared at one another breathing raggedly. The question on both of our minds was: what were we? I couldn't formulate a response to the question in her eyes, nor could she.

I kissed her one last time, and said softly, "We have time to figure this out. Goodnight, Rey."

"Okay," Rey said. "Goodnight, Ben." I nodded, and left her at her front door.

I went back home, and after taking a shower, and finishing myself off, I chided myself for kissing Rey. I should never have kissed her, never felt her fingers run through my hair, or touched her. How would I work with her now? I sure as hell didn't know. But I had no idea that this would not be the first time we would end up in such close proximity to each other...


	6. The Funeral: Hux

The ginger haired partner of Palpatine, Snoke, and Hux sat in the ornate cathedral of St. Mary's fuming. He knew that he should have done something about Rey sooner. He knew ever since her arrival at the firm, of course, who she was, and how that stupid stripper Julien banged nineteen years ago gave up the girl for adoption.

He knew this, and especially about how Rey got adopted out to the Dameron to protect her identity. But her going over to Skywalker's firm was the final nail in the coffin for that traitorous bitch. What right did she have to attend this funeral? She didn't know her drug addicted man who gave her life. No, it had been him who had been called late at night by Snoke or Phasma to go bail the boss's son out.

Him who had to scrape the boss's idiotic son out of some filthy biker dive bar, or alleyway. Where the bloody hell was Rey in all of this? Doing errand work for granddad, of course. The boss finally got sick of her incompetence, and fired her to teach her a lesson, and if she was hired by a rival firm to bring back needed intelligence on them. But no, the girl got placed under Solo, and she no doubt was being screwed by him on the side.

The bitch should have been his, damn it! His alone; the boss all but assured him of it. He watched her arrive, walking hand in hand with Ben Solo, and that Greek looking foster brother of hers, patting her shoulder on the other side. Phasma nudged him in the side, distracting him from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked under his breath, annoyed.

Phasma flipped her blonde hair, and chuckled, "We could really wipe the floor with Solo if the press found out about him and the boss's little heiress."

Hux looked at the strikingly beautiful blonde lawyer sitting beside him. "So, she's probably fucking him. Who cares, Phas? Lots of partners screw their paralegals on the side."

Phasma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but the press still thinks he's with that bit of fluff from our human resources department. The scandal would be epic."

Hux grinned slyly. "God, you really hate him that much, do you?"

Phasma shrugged. "I could not care less what Ben sticks his cock in. I'm past that little phase. No, I want my name plaque hanging next to yours in the upper levels of the firm, baby. You know, out with the old blood, in with the new blood. If the little Princess gets her hands on the boss's fortune, Solo's influence will be supreme."

The priest droned on with the eulogy. Hux fidgeted in his pew. God, he needed a cigarette! He was trying to quit, but it was nervewracking bullshit that made him want to slide a chesterfield in his mouth and light up. When it came time for people to come up to look at the deceased one final time, Rey tucked a piece of her father's hair behind his ear, but she didn't shed a tear.

Hux waited until the crowds died down until he looked down at Julien Palpatine's face for the last time. Just thirty three years old, and dead of an overdose of cocaine mixed with heroin. Thank God, that the black suit he was wearing covered up the track marks running up and down his inner elbows. Julien looked impossibly pale under the makeup the mortician put on him, but he had been handsome, despite how ugly the boss was.

Hux found that he couldn't keep the tears back even if he tried. "I'll miss you, Jules," He whispered, and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you. I know I never got to say it, but I do. I hope we share a cell in hell together."

Phasma led him away, and the casket was shut with a final slam by the pallbearers. The coffin was loaded on to the hearse, and now was as good a time as any for a cigarette. He went under the shade of a tree and lit up after putting on his sunglasses. God, why did most funerals have to be held on sunny as fuck days?! Phasma pulled out her vape and joined him as everyone was getting into their limos.

"Is it twisted of me to be super horny right now?" Phasma asked. "I mean, the boss's son is dead, and all he has now is Rey, and I should hate her, but I don't."

Hux shrugged, blowing out a refreshing puff of smoke, "Yeah, but she's with your ex now. You hated him ditching you for that Connix chick four years ago," He pointed out.

Phasma laughed. "I did. I don't care, I have you now, and we're open. He didn't like that part of my life. We didn't mesh, it was as simple as that. Besides, you and I have similar types of guys and girls. So, how about we jump in the limo and you satisfy my itch, Armen?"

Hux took out his cigarette, and crushed it out in the grass. "Let's go, babe."

Once they got in the limo, and put up the privacy screen, they tore at each other's clothes, and had a hot quickie in the back of the limo as the driver drove to the cemetery.

When the car stopped, they shared a last minute heated kiss and rearranged their clothes so they looked presentable. The vault opened and Hux shed his tears for his friend and sometime lover off and on. He would have his revenge, and have the firm for himself, and no stupid, upstart heiress was going to keep him from his goal...


	7. Signing Papers: Rey

My grandfather Sheev Palpatine met us all in Mr. Skywalker's office to discuss the terms of the will a week after my father's funeral. He was flanked by Phasma and Hux. I certainly didn't want to see them again, but they were surprisingly on their best behavior as we all shook hands.

I sat in between Mr. Solo and Poe, and after our lapse in decorum we agreed to keep things very professional in public. But it didn't stop us from occasionally looking at each other. _Okay, I have to stop staring at him!_

I kept replaying how Ben's lips felt on mine, and how he could be so gracious and sweet, but his public face was completely different. I accepted that we may never move on from one very romantic, but very heartfelt night. The papers were presented, and I was given the will that gave me everything legally upon my grandfather's death.

I signed, and with each signature, Hux scowled at me. Poe nudged me and whispered, "Ginger snap over there looks like he's about to spit blood."

I smiled, and whispered, "That's Hux, and yes, he's a hateful prick. Now, let me sign these, alright?"

Poe chuckled, and let me concentrate on what I was doing. I signed my last signature, and some of the will gave me ownership over some of my grandfather's holdings and money now, but the full assets would not come to me until my grandfather died. My grandfather signed his name, and we shook hands.

"Congratulations, Rey," My grandfather said at the end of the meeting. "Welcome to the family." He leaned in and whispered, "But you should replace Hux with Snoke as lead partner once I am gone. I could not care less what you do with his whore."

"Thank you, grandfather."  
"What is family for?"

We parted, and after the meeting began with much tension on all sides, and Hux spitting blood at being denied what he felt were his 'rights,' my bosses came to my defense and said that I was entitled to everything.

Poe hugged me, and congratulated me over and over again that I had just become extremely rich. He said that he regretted not being able to stay, but since mom lived in Michigan, he had a rather long flight back ahead of him.

I laid back against the leather seat of the limo, and Ben asked, "You okay? I mean, with all of this all at once?"

I sighed, "Not really. Hux is going to do something devious and nasty by the time Palpatine passes on."

Ben sighed, and took off my heels. He put my stocking clad feet in his lap, and began rubbing them. I gave a moan of delight. "Wow. How did you know that is exactly what I needed right now?"

He laughed, "Call it me being able to read people well. You're not as unreadable as you would like people to think."

"You're a sphinx in public, you know that," I pointed out. "But I guess you have to be. Soo, that leaves me with the question of who you really are, Ben Solo."

Ben dropped my feet, and he took my hand in his, and kissed it. "I am my real self with you," He said sincerely. "Just as you are your real self with me. So, that leaves the question of where that leaves us. If you stop working for me, we can be more public about...whatever is happening between us."

I thought about his words, but I shook my head. "What would I do without a job, Ben? I mean, technically now, I don't need to work, granddad money bags saw to that. But what do rich, spoiled ladies do to fill their days?"

Ben laughed, and shook his head. "Well, a lot of them take up arts and crafts, or garden, or shop, whatever they want to do, I guess."

"I like to work, actually."

"Whatever makes you happy, I guess," Ben shrugged his shoulders. The limo stopped in front of my apartment complex, and I found a note on my front door with an address to a high profile penthouse I had never heard of before.

I opened the front door, and every single personal item in my apartment was moved out. Damn! My phone beeped with an incoming text message:

Palpatine: _I took the liberty of freeing you from that rat trap you called an apartment. Your stuff is already unpacked and ready._

Me: _Seriously?! I wasn't to move in for another two months!_

Palpatine: _This is your first penthouse. You have a house in Ormond. No grand child of mine will live in squalor. Good evening, Rey._

There was no I love yous, or terms of endearment. I had no choice but to show Ben the address and he grinned, "Well, I never pegged him for his generosity, but at least you will be living close to me. Still, I would be cautious with all of this...kindness. He's a snake in the grass."

"I know, but I have all of my stuff there, and I have to have some place to live," I reasoned.

"Good point. Let's go."

Mark, Ben's driver dropped us off, and I was given my key at the front reception desk after I gave them my new legal last name of Palpatine. We rode to the top level, and when I saw all of my things organized neatly, in addition to the black marble decor, and classical architecture in general, I was impressed. But the fact that I now had my own pool and Jacuzzi outside and inside in my bathroom, I was blown away with the place.

"This is gorgeous!" I exclaimed, hugging Ben.

He hugged back, kissing my forehead, laughing. "It looks a lot like my own place, only more girly. Still, having your own pool is a perk." He looked at his watch, and frowned. "I have to go, it's late."

I yawned. "Yeah, that's right, you have to be in court tomorrow, right?"

Ben wrapped his arms around my waist, and gave me a playful kiss. "Yep. And you have to be there to take notes, so sleep tight."

"Yes, boss."

Ben kissed my hand, and he winked, grinning. "Good night, Rey."

"Good night, Ben."

He left me then, and I locked the door behind him, and decided to skinny dip in my infinity walled pool. After swimming awhile, I got out, showered, and got ready for bed.

I thought of Ben, as always. I know that we weren't technically dating, but I was becoming aware that I liked him more than I should, or was wise. But did he like me as well? It was sometimes hard to tell with him, because he kept things pretty close to the chest. All I know, was that for better or for worse, my entire life changed when I signed those papers in Mr. Skywalker's office. The question was, would I like the changes in the long run?


	8. Life Changes: Rey

When I woke up in my new penthouse, I felt a weird sense of displacement, like I didn't know exactly where I was. I laid back on my plush bed, and it all came back to me: the papers, the shaking of hands, even Hux's evil looks towards me. Yes, it all came back to me. 

I had to go to court, and handle secretarial duties for Ben since his last secretary was out sick with mono. I dressed in one of my suits after taking a shower, and had a brief breakfast. I knew that I didn't have to do it any more, but I ducked into Starbucks and bought Ben his latte, and one for myself.

When I pulled up into the courthouse parkinglot, I felt weird that I had a chauffeur on stand by on my phone. Ben met me, and he was all business this morning.

"Thank you, Miss Palpatine," Mr. Solo said, but he cracked a smile when I handed him his latte. I winked back as if to say, 'you see, I remembered.'

We made our way to the courthouse, and checked in before going into where the trial was to be held. All day we worked, never once breaking our strict professional decorum. Hux acted as the defense, and he was a power keg of cold efficiency in the courtroom. But I didn't like how he badgered witnesses, particularly the victims of this rape/murder Ben was a part of, defending the victims of this serial murderer/rapist guy who looked like a real piece of work.

Ben was a sphinx, never once giving away his inner emotions, and refusing to be rattled by Hux. He was nothing short of amazing in the courtroom under pressure.

When we broke for lunch, my boss approached me and whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here."

I cracked a smile. "Where?"

"Anywhere but here," He answered. He called up his driver, and said that we were going to a great sub sandwich place he knew close to the courthouse. We had lunch, and his leg brushed mine underneath the table.

"Ben," I warned, "I thought we agreed no PDA while we were working."

Ben smiled, and said, "We're in a booth, Rey. No one can see me touching your leg."

I blushed, and finished my sandwich. I rubbed my leg against his calf in response. "You know, we have to stop these subtle flirtations, or I might start to think you want something else from me," I teased.

Ben leaned forward, and said, "And what would make you think that I would want something else from you, besides your keen mind in organizing my files in court?"

I couldn't formulate an answer, but he looked around and slipped into the seat next to me.

"I...I don't know, sir," I said. Ben put his hand on my leg, and worked it up my skirt. "Ben..what are you _doing_?" I whispered, shocked.

His hand moved up my thigh and they parted like water. "Exactly what I have been wanting to do all morning," He whispered in my ear. "I want to touch you."

"But...but we're..." His hand stroked outside my panties, and they became instantly wet. _What the hell??_ He slipped a finger inside of me, and I clamped my lips down to stifle a gasp. "Ben, this isn't right. We're not even dating."

"Your body says otherwise, sweetheart," Ben said hoarsely, as he slipped another finger inside of me, and began thrusting in and out of me while circling my clit with his thumb slightly.

"Ben..." I whimpered, "Ben...oh. my. God...I'm going to..."

"Yes, Rey. Come for me, sweetheart," Ben said, thrusting his fingers even harder inside of me until I felt myself come undone, and he stopped my screams with his mouth, plunging his tongue inside of me before I could alert the patrons of the place as to what was going on. He broke the kiss when I came down off of my high.

"I'm glad you liked that," Ben said, giving my soaked pussy one last stroke, and wiping his hand off on one of the napkins. He leaned in to my ear, and said, "If you want it to be my cock next time, we have to discuss this thing happening between us."

"A-a-alright," I stammered.

Ben kissed me again, and said, "Good. Now, back to business, we have a psycho to convict."

"Yes, sir," I said, putting my high heel back on.

I had to adjust my skirt, and panties, and Ben sat across from me. It was amazing how he could be sexy and the passionate lover and then switch to his cold, business-like persona like a light switch. But I was starting to learn how to do it too, because no one had a hint that my boss just finger fucked me under a table, and made me have an orgasm from it at lunch. 

My heart fluttered at the residual ache he left between my legs as he addressed the jury with that same level of passion. But what were we? Was this going to be a casual thing once we had sex? I sincerely hoped that that wouldn't be the case. I was starting to become too involved emotionally.

Did he feel the same way? I didn't know. All I knew was that there was no denying that I wanted him from the moment we met. Something was pulling us together, something we both did not understand, but it was pulling us into each other's arms, nonetheless. I had to find out what it was, and soon, before we both did something we might regret before the end.

When Ben dropped me off at my condo, he said that we were going to go out for Japanese, and to dress casual. I smiled and got ready for my evening, little knowing that both of our lives were about to change after this night...


	9. The Date: Rey

I got ready, and threw on a nice black v-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, paired with a pair of simple ballet flats. I threw on some makeup, perfume, and casual jewelry. Ben met me at the door with a red rose in his hand, and a kiss on the cheek.

When we got in the limo, he put up the privacy screen, and took my hands in his and kissed them softly.

"I'm sorry, about what happened at lunch, Rey," He apologized. "I shouldn't have...well, acted that way towards you. I was reverting to my past behavior, because the fact of the matter is is that I want you."

I scooted closer to him, and said, "I...I kind of liked it, actually. It was really hot, you touching me there in public."

Ben sighed, and gave me a soft smile. "That's nice to hear, but I used to be a womanizer, Rey, like big time. I had lost my virginity by the time I was sixteen, but by then, I knew more tricks than most guys my age to get a woman to come on command. When I went into law school, I continued that behavior until this one party where the cops caught me with two escorts. My parents found out, and gave me hell for it. I focused on work alone, and I've been celibate for eight years now."

"So, if we...you know?" I began, blushing.

Ben laughed, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I checked myself out for everything, my parents insisted on that. I just wanted you to be aware that it's been a long damn time since I have wanted anyone. But until I met you, I never knew I would want someone as intensely as I want you."

He looked at our joined hands, and I gently lifted his face to meet my eyes. "I don't care who you were in the past. I care about the Ben I see now. I want you too, but I've never....well, liked any guy enough to have sex. But with you, I think it would feel..."

"Right," We said at the same time.

We looked at each other and I shyly looked away. "Rey," Ben said softly. "Don't be afraid to look at me."

I began to cry happy tears. "I...You probably don't want me now. I don't even know why you would, I'm so plain and ordinary, and you have had so many beautiful--"

"I have," Ben said, caressing my face, and grazing it with his thumbs as he wiped away my tears. "But none of them were you, Rey. Don't you know how beautiful you are? How much I want to..."

He left the word hanging in the air, but we both knew what it was: love. I shook my head, and that was when Ben kissed me softly, deeply. "Rey, you are beautiful, and I want only you, believe me."

"What about work?"  
"What about it?"

"Won't our dating complicate things?" I asked.

"No. And I want you to call me yours, Rey," Ben said between kisses. "By the end of the evening, I want you to say it, that I am yours."

My heart was beating at a break neck pace as we kissed again. We had to break away because we were at our restaurant. Ben helped me out of the limo, and we had dinner. After dinner, we went to his place, and I greeted Chewie warmly.

"Hey boy!" I cooed. "Who's a handsome boy?! You are, yes, you are."

Ben laughed as Chewie dropped his favorite squeaky toy at my feet. "He likes you," He said, "He doesn't do that for everyone who comes over."

I pet the dog, and played with him some. "He's adorable. Was he always your dog?"

Ben shook his head, handing me a glass of red wine. "No, he was my dad's. Dogs have always kind of been a Solo tradition, I guess. But let's put him up so we can focus on each other."

The heat climbed into my cheeks again. Ben put Chewie in one of the rooms, and he came back after washing his hands. He put on some romantic music and said, "Dance with me, Rey."

I set my drink on the coffee table and we began to slow dance together. I reached up to stroke his cheek, but he caught my hand in his and kissed my inner wrist. We didn't say a word as he twirled me and I spun back into his arms.

When the song was over, he led me by the hand to his bedroom door, and said, "We don't have to do anything else tonight, but I want you to know that I will be gentle if we do make love."

 _Well, you have to lose it at some point in your life,_ I thought. I looked up at Ben for reassurance, and again, that strange certainty that this was _the_ night washed over me.

"Alright," I said. "But I don't want this to be some casual hook up. I want...well, more."

Ben kissed me softly, "I can do that. I'm ready for that."

He turned the door knob, and locked it behind him. He led me to the big king sized bed in the room, and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Close your eyes," He whispered in my ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"Good," He purred.

I heard him take off his clothes, and when he came up behind me, I could feel the hard planes of his muscles as he held me flush against him. He started to unbutton my blouse, and that fell to the floor to join his clothes. I kept my eyes shut. He then zipped down my skirt, and I stepped out of my heels.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. Ben unhooked my bra from behind, and cupped my breasts in his hands.

"Yes, now you can," He said, licking along my earlobe.

I felt him tease and leave my nipples pert and hard to the touch as his hands went south and slid my panties off. I shivered as they slipped down my legs, but I gasped when I felt one of his hands begin to finger my pussy fast and deep. With his other hand, he cupped my breast and he licked and nipped me along my neck.

"Oh, Ben...yes..."

"Shhh..." He purred, claiming my mouth with his.

Our tongues met as he stroked my labia and clit, making me already soaking wet for him. I could feel him go rock hard for me as he nearly made me climax.

He turned me around, and what I saw took my breath away: his body was lithe, and toned, and was a work of art. He looked perfect. Why would someone this perfect want me? I was a nobody.

I laid on the bed, and Ben asked softly, "Are you ready for me, Rey?"

I nodded. He got out a condom from his nightstand and rolled it on. He crawled back over to me, and wrapped my legs around him as he slid slowly into my entrance. I whimpered against the sudden sharp pain of him breaking my maidenhead, and he paused.

"I can stop if you want," He said, kissing me.

"No, it's okay. Don't stop."  
"Okay."

I felt Ben go deeper inside of me, and he gasped, "You feel so good, Rey...so damn good."

We began to move as one as Ben found a rhythm as he thrust harder and harder into me, until we were both sweating and kissing everywhere. We made love all night, and did positions that would have been demeaning to me before that night. When we both found our releases, we shuddered in each other's arms, and I had never felt so loved as when I screamed my pleasure over and over, and Ben was just as loud. When we slept, we did so still connected, and that was when I knew that I was falling in love with my boss...


	10. An Embarrassing Defeat: Hux

The courtroom filed in a month later, and I hated seeing Solo and his paralegal acting more cozy than they should.

Phasma leaned in and said, "Someone's been plucked."

I scowled at my sometime bedmate. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Phasma nodded at Rey, and whispered, "Absolutely. She's fucking him for sure."

I smiled wolfishly. "I think it's time to tell Mr Snoke about this little...conflict of interest, shall we say?"

Phasma nodded. The entire court stood, and the judge said, "Jurors, do you have a verdict?"

The lead juror said, "We have your honor."

The lead juror handed the verdict to the bailiff, and the judge read out the sentence in favor of the victim. My client was sentenced to twenty years without bail.

I slumped in stunned defeat at the judge's sentence. I watched Solo and his 'assistant,' shake hands with the raped stripper, while my client was led away by the police officers present. But what burned me was Solo's smug expression. _Oh, hell no_!

I met Ben Solo in the hallway and I said, "I don't know who you bribed or conned Solo, but your day of reckoning is coming. Mark my words."

Solo leaned in and said sarcastically, "Oooh, I'm really scared. You want a go at me, Hux? I have a rather sizeable file that will put you behind bars for life."

"Go ahead, Solo. We'll see who lands behind bars first," I said, and strolled off.

Phasma met me outside, and I shared a smoke with her. I watched Solo and the boss's granddaughter leave, and how he brushed the small of her back as he helped her into the limousine with one of his hands.

Phasma and I went back to the law firm, and I copied some files of my client; that was when I got the phone call from Mr. Snoke.

I answered my phone with a shaky hand, and said, "Hello?"

"Hux," Snoke said, in his dark voice that always put a cold shiver down my spine. "You failed to defeat Solo in court, I heard."

"Yes...yes, I did, sir," I stammered, breathing heavily.

Snoke growled, "I want that girl dead, Armitage. This is your last chance to make good on your promise to kill Rey. Do it, or you will be of no further use to me."

Mr. Snoke hanged up on his end, and Phasma came into my office. She saw my distressed state and she started to rub my shoulders from behind.

"That feels great, babe," I said. "Snoke wants to move ahead with his plans to take over the firm."

"And the little Princess has to die, I take it," Phasma said.

I sighed, rubbing at my eyes. "I wanted to do it legally though without resorting to violence."

Phasma nodded, "But what do you imagine will happen if Snoke finds out about us, and our...activities? He will kill us both as sure as anything."

"Yes, of course you're right. We have to do this, for us," I said. We then sat down and thought of a plan. We decided to hire a hit squad to kidnap Rey, and when she was gone, Solo would come running. I would finally have my ultimate revenge against Solo and his infernal family at long last...


	11. The Kidnapping: Rey

I was just about to leave my office for the evening to meet up with Ben later on so we could have dinner with his parents for the first time. I was excited as I made my way to the parking garage. I insisted on driving my own vehicle, because I didn't like being overly pampered.

I sent him the text saying that I would be on my way when I felt a cloth being pressed to my face. I tried to fight off my attacker, but they were too strong. I saw tunnel vision and then blackness as I inhaled the noxious fumes coming off of the cloth. But before I blacked out completely, I saw a hint of ginger hair....

✂----

Hux's Pov...

"I didn't think she would struggle as much as she did," Phasma said, as she helped Rey into her Cadillac SUV. "I gotta admit that I admire that about her."

I scowled at my accomplice as I drove away from Solo's firm. "You can admire the bitch after she is dead," I grumbled.

Phasma lit a vape cigarette and took a few hits before passing it to me. I hate chemical nicotine, but at least it didn't put a smell in the interior. The bosses were very specific about that, knowing that I have the damned nicotine addiction.

I drove to the less touristy area of the city. Mr. Snoke...no one but Mr. Palpatine has ever seen his face, but the way his face is described is the stuff of nightmares. I can't believe that it's as bad as all of that, unless he's like the damn elephant man or something. He is as crazy as a loon, and he pulls the strings of all of the crime syndicates in Florida.

He has also wanted Skywalker, Solo, and Kenobi for years. I honestly do not know the full story, but it had to do with their firm refusing to represent these career criminals our law firm does on a regular basis. I have questioned these things, because I am a loyal partner, and always have been, always able to make the tough calls when other people can't or won't.

My GPS pointed me to a warehouse, and I hated to be the one to carry little Miss heiress. Mr. Snoke's goons, or death squad, as he liked to call them, took her off my hands, and one of them said in his modulated voice, "The boss will see you now, Hux."

"What about me fellas?" Phasma asked, cozying up to the lead death squad leader. "I had a hand in capturing the Princess too."

The death squad guys chuckled, "Oh, you're staying here, sweetcheeks. You still open, babe?"

Phasma laughed. "Yep, it's the only way I roll. Oh, Armen, I'll be fine, you go on ahead."

"Fine, but make them wear a rubber," I insisted, "God only knows where they've been."

Phasma didn't hear him, and continued to laugh and carry on with the goon squad. Hux stepped into the elevator, and punched the button for the top level.

The elevator ride was slow and nervewracking, but when I got to the office, two tall guys in strange red cloaks and red masks covering their faces, patted me down with weapons. They confiscated my Glock 9mm, and waved me in past two elaborately carved double doors with Asian dragons carved on them in gold leaf paint.

Mr. Palpatine was there, and greeted me wearing a black cloak that all but obscured his face. But the man sat behind the desk with his back to me so I could not see his face. 

"Sit down in the chair, Hux before you fall down," Snoke said. "I am pleased that you brought the girl."

"Yeah, I brought her," I said, sitting down in an uncomfortable metal chair. "Do I get my early check, or what? Ten mill for the rest of my life, remember?"

Snoke laughed. It was a cold, almost inhuman laugh, "Ah, yes. Of course, you are right. We did strike that bargain...before your sound defeat in court. Who would have guessed that it was you who took such delight in the gang rape?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. _How_ _dare he!_ "I only did what I was told!" I shouted, though it came out like a pitiful whine.

I could vaguely see Palpatine get up from his couch and come up behind me. I felt the cold muzzle of a gun press up against my right temple.

Mr. Snoke turned around in his chair, and that was when I screamed. The man was impossibly old, and horribly scarred to the point of looking almost skeletal in appearance. His face really was the stuff of nightmares.

Snoke laughed, and Palpatine whispered in my ear, "Keep silent, cur. This is only just the beginning of your...re-evaluation."

My mouth went dry at his words, and that was when I felt warmth spread down my leg. Great! I pissed myself. What could possibly happen next?

Snoke grinned. "All you have to do is film the ransom video with the script we have provided for you, and we can forget about you taking funds from the petty cash fund to fund your expensive lunches. And do not get me started on you and my granddaughter. I know all about that."

Despite my obvious fear, I found myself asking, "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Phasma. But you won't be able to satisfy any woman...or man, after tonight, I assure you," Snoke said.

Two deathtroopers came in, and one held up a curved blade in his hand, twisting it so the light caught it just right. Palpatine left my side, and sat back on the couch. I stood up, and tried to fight them, but they were too strong as they held me down and I felt something between my legs rip, and I looked down at my cock being removed, and that was when I screamed until I blacked out, and knew no more...


	12. The Kidnapping Pt. 2: Ben

Rey: _I'm leaving the office now, and I should be there by 8PM tops._

This was the text I received from Rey, but after waiting for her for two hours, I went to her penthouse with my mother Leia.

"This is a lot like your place, Ben," My mother said, looking at the modern skyscraper itself.

We got into the elevator, and knocked on the door when we got there. I first rang the doorbell, then I began knocking.

There was something wrong, I could feel it deep in my bones. Rey would have been long gone from home by now. I had to find out the truth.

My mother, who had always been able to read me, said, "We will find her. I swear it, Ben."

I hugged my mother. "Thanks, mom. If I lost her...I don't know what I would do."

She kissed my cheek, and teared up happily, "I'm glad that it happened to you, Ben. It's what I always wanted for you."

I looked at my mother and looked at her with confusion. I liked Rey, and I certainly desired her, but did I love Rey Palpatine? I did not know for sure.

"Thanks, mom. Let's just focus on getting my assistant back, and delve into my love life later, alright?"

We questioned the receptionists, and they told us that Rey had not been seen since this morning before she went to work.

I put my hands over my face when I got into the limo. My mother held me, and that was when I began to cry in her lap like a child. She wordlessly ran her fingers through my hair. We went back to my place and I almost wanted to drink myself into oblivion, but I mentally shook myself. No, Rey would want me to stay strong, and keep going.

I went to my home office, and began the arduous process of calling up every lawmaker I could to help me out. After several fruitless tries, I found a voicemail message on my phone.

" _Come alone, young Solo. Come prepared to give up control of Solo, Skywalker, and Kenobi to me,_ " The cold voice said in the message, " _Do it, or your pretty little assistant will die. You have forty eight hours to comply."_

I saved the message, and plugged my phone in. The text messages that came next put the location of where Rey was hiding. It was a trap. A stupid one if Rey's kidnappers believed that I would just go into this blindly.

I called my uncle and Ben Kenobi and had them meet me at my home. They came, and I told them of what happened to Rey.

"Snoke has gone too far this time," Kenobi said, shaking his head. "Did he ask for ransom money, Ben?"

I shook my head, "No, only control of our law firm."

Luke snorted, "Of course. The man is richer than God, he has no need of _our_ wealth. But the fact that he would draw your paralegal into our feud tells me that he is truly deranged. Well, both him and Palpatine, actually."

I turned to face my uncle, shocked, "Even Palpatine is not _that_ crazy. Right? I mean, the woman is his granddaughter for crying out loud!"

Ben Kenobi sighed sadly, and said, "There are still people who say that his son Julien didn't die by that drug overdose on his own. I certainly wouldn't put it past him to arrange to have his son killed to maintain complete control over the family fortune. Now that Rey has been recognized as his next of kin, it would make sense that he would attempt to bump her off in order to have complete control."

"You do know that's fucked up, right?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, and pacing. "What would happen to him if he died?"

Both my uncle and his colleague looked at me and laughed, "Oh, sorry Ben," Luke apologized, "It's just that me and Obi Wan have known for a long time that the man is bat shit crazy. I think the psycho thinks that he will live forever is why he simply does not care."

I scowled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I have two days to go to Rey. Two! I shudder to think of what will happen to her before then."

My mother came into the room, and led me over to the black leather couch in my home office. "Ben, I say that you should go to her. Go armed and padded up, obviously. But go to her. She needs you."

"I'm not giving up control of this firm for one assistant, mom!" I shouted, "I can always hire another one."

Then I felt a sharp slap across my face. "Ow, mom! What the fuck?!"

Her dark brown eyes, so like mine at times that it was scary, stared at me intently, and she said, "Benjamin Anakin Solo, you listen, and you listen well! I don't care about your pride in your career, or the firm. But when I heard the happiness in your voice when you spoke of Rey, is when I knew that you _loved_ her. Call police backup, whatever you need to do, but go to her."

"I don't love her."

"Oh, yes you do, Ben. At this point, who cares about your roles in your jobs?" My mother asserted firmly. "I want you to go rescue your Rey. She needs you."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me, mom?" I asked, expressing my darkest fear. "What if she really is like the others in the end?"

My mom kissed my cheek. "Let her decide that, son. Go to her."

I kissed her cheek, and hugged her. "Alright, I will."

I went to my room and got out my gun after changing into something more casual. Under my clothes I put on a bulletproof vest, and I hugged my mother, uncle, and Ben Kenobi one last time. When I was ready to go, I called the police, and somehow convinced them to act as my backup, based on my celebrity status as a Solo.

I drove to the location on my GPS, and dark, masked men ushered me inside the non descript warehouse building. I was put in a cell next to Rey, and that was when I saw the bruises and places where her suit was torn. She was lying on her side looking dirty and disheveled, and that was when I vowed to myself that I would free us both. It was also when I knew for certain that I loved Rey more than my own life...


	13. Jailbreak: Rey

I couldn't believe it when I finally recovered from my injuries that Ben was placed in the opposite holding cell to mine. I had thought that someone would have tried to rescue me, but I didn't dare hold out hope that it would be Ben himself.

I could barely move because of my injuries that Snoke's goon squad and my own grandfather inflicted on me for not cooperating with them. But my heart filled with joy at seeing Ben again. I would have tried pinching myself to believe that he was really there.

But when I heard his voice is when I believed it at last: "Rey! Rey, can you hear me?"

I weakly rolled to face him, even though I was shackled to the concrete wall like an animal of some kind. 

"Ben? Is it...Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me alright," He said, and tried to come near to the glass, but he was shackled to the wall of his cell like me.

I began to cry, and came closer. I put my fingers on the glass, and he reached out to do the same. Our hands touched, or they would be touching if there wasn't a pane of glass in between us.

He was crying as well, but then our eyes met, and I knew then, just _knew_ that I loved him. It no longer mattered what roles we were playing, or the fact that he was my boss. He had stolen my heart, and I didn't care if he didn't love me, but I did.

"Ben, can I tell you something?" I asked. I knew we were being recorded, but I no longer cared.

"Yeah, shoot."

"No matter what happens or what they do to us," I sniffed, and tried wiping off my tears as best as I could on my suit sleeve. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Ben's eyes widened. "Rey...You, you can't mean that," He said, shocked. "It's just nerves making you say that."

I shook my head. "I'm dead serious. I _love_ you, Ben Solo. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but if these psychos kill us, I wanted to tell you that in the end."

Ben smiled and began to cry, "I don't deserve your love, Rey. A nice girl like you deserves someone better than me. I'm not good for anyone, let alone myself."

I didn't know what to say to that, except to say, "Don't you think that you should let me decide what is best for me? I love you, and that is all that matters to me."

Ben nodded, and said, "Alright. But let's focus on getting out of here first before we get any more sappy with our feelings?"

I laughed, and then winced, because of my sore side. It felt like one of my ribs was cracked. I was about to say something when I saw the door open, and I prayed that Ben wouldn't do anything too reckless. Two guards came in with their guns drawn.

Ben's cell was opened first, and then mine. They unlocked our shackles, and the cold muzzle of a gun was pressed against my temple, and they tried dragging me out, but I sank in my legs and stepped on my guard's foot, and elbowed him in the face. The gun went off and hit one of the walls.

My guard punched me in the face, making my nose bleed. Ben dived down as he elbowed his guard in the gut, and crawled to the gun that was dropped. He got to it in time, and as fast as lightning, he aimed and killed our two captors by shooting them in the head. The blood of my guard splattered all over my suit, and I stared at horror of what Ben just did.

He gave me a quick kiss, and said, "I'll explain when we get out of here."

"You better, Rambo," I chided.  
He shot out the cameras, and he grabbed another gun.

He offered it to me, but I shook my head. "I...I don't think I can." I picked up a sharp bowie knife, and Ben grinned.

I nodded, and we made our way down the dark hallways, my heels making annoying clicking noises on the concrete floors. I winced from my injuries, but I took a few deep breaths, and pressed on.

We found an elevator, and noticed gunfire in several directions were being fired, and Poe was right in the thick of it. Someone noticed us from Poe's side, and gestured to a exit both of us never saw before. But what neither of us counted on was that that was the worst advice we could have taken, because it played right into our captor's trap... 


	14. The Jailbreak Pt. 2: Hux

I saw lover boy and the object of his affections stumble along behind him. Now was my moment. Snoke and Palpatine gave me this last chance, and I would take it. Especially after Phasma's mutilated body was thrown at my feet and Snoke told me that this was the consequence of disobedience. I could not fail him, and I would not fail him.

I drew my gun, and I aimed for the Princesses head, but got her shoulder instead. I was about to take aim again when Solo knocked me to the ground, and knocked the gun from my hands.

We grappled for a few minutes, but it was clear that Solo had training on his side. I felt my nose crack, and I saw the fury in his eyes. They were completely black with rage as I felt my jaw crack, and then I knew no more, until I woke up in hospital room two months later...

✂-----

Ben's Pov...

I had never felt such rage as when I was pummeling Armitage Hux's face with my fists. Never. It was only Rey that stopped me from killing him. Her foster brother had pulled her into a hug, and they exchanged some words. I was glad he could be on the earliest flight possible since he was a cop, after all.

Poe then walked over to me, and touched my shoulder as we looked down at Hux's bloody, pummeled face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had killed him," Poe said. "But I'm glad I don't have to arrest you for it either."

Rey stumbled over to us, and nearly fainted in my arms. I had not even noticed that she had been shot until now, I had been so focused on beating the shit out of Hux up until this point.

I nodded, "Yeah," I picked up bridal style, "Is the ambulance on its way? She's lost a lot of blood."

Poe nodded, "Yeah, this way."

The sounds of the sirens and flashing lights of the emergency vehicles greeted us as the EMT's loaded Rey on to a stretcher. I wordlessly got in and they shut the doors behind us. They cut Rey's suit off of her with surgical scissors, and the EMT's hooked up their equipment and got to work.

As I held her hand on the journey to the hospital, I realized with a shock that I did love Rey. Never in a million years would I have done even half of the reckless shit I did for any of my other girlfriends. I kissed her hand, and I couldn't keep the tears back as I realized that she could very well die, and all because of this blood feud between my father's law firm and Snoke's. I put her in danger, and it was all because I unknowingly hired Palpatine's granddaughter.

The EMTs looked me over and attended to what injuries I received. Thank God, I wasn't worse off. I laid on my gurney next to Rey, and held her hand, lacing my fingers through hers.

We were both wheeled into a shared hospital suite as soon as the staff was told who I was. Rey was taken to surgery to take care of her more serious injuries and I waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room when it was determined that I wasn't in immediate danger. My mom, who was visiting dad in the same hospital came over to me with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," I said, and sipped my non cream coffee. "How is dad?"

My mom's face looked haunted as she met my eyes. "It's...well, it's not good. He was stable enough for that dinner date you had planned, but...well, he relapsed, and now the doctors say that it's only a matter of time now."

"Shit, mom," I said, shaking my head, tearing up. "I'm _so_ sorry. I've been so preoccupied with getting Rey out of her crazy grandfather's clutches that I didn't think of dad."

My mother took my hand in hers, and squeezed it firmly, "It's alright, Ben. She is your girlfriend, it's only natural that you would think of her first. Which is why I want you to give Rey these whenever you stop pussyfooting around your commitment issues, and get down to business."

She opened her purse, and took out a black felt box. I opened it and inside was my grandmother's diamond and sapphire bridal set.

"Mom! I...I can't just propose to her," I said, shocked. "We have only known each other for five years as co-workers, and we only got...close once."

My mother Leia pinched my face to meet her eyes. "Ben, you're being a bullheaded stubborn Solo! You have it so bad for this girl that you were willing to put your life on the line to protect her. Do it. Don't think about it, just marry her, life is too short for second guesses. It doesn't matter what these shallow, golddigging sluts did to you in the past, Ben. What matters is is that you have finally found a Princess among all of the skanks. Now, go claim her, or I guarantee some other man will in the near future."

My mother was right, of course. I examined my Grandmother Padme's rings. They were beautiful and priceless, and even now, would be expensive in a high end jewelry store. I put them back in the black felt box, and hugged my mother close.

"Thank you, mom."  
"Of course, son."

A doctor found me then, and asked, "Are you the husband?"

I blushed. "Um, me and Rey are dating."

The blonde spiky haired doctor nodded, and said, "Fair enough. Well, Miss Palpatine just got out of surgery, and is stable, but you can go in and see her if you wish. She has three cracked ribs, a bruised abdomen, and legs, but no internal bleeding. She also had some minor facial lacerations, but the bullet in her right shoulder was the most worrisome injury. She had lost a great deal of blood by the time she was brought in."

"Thank you, doctor," I said. "Which room is Rey in?"

"Room 218."

I got on the elevator and found Room 218 easily enough. Rey was hooked up to all sorts of machines, and IV's, and looked to be a mess under the bandages to her face. But she had never looked more beautiful to me in that moment.

Her eyes fluttered open, and I sat on the edge of her bed, and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Princess," I said softly. "How are you?"

"I...I feel like I just got the shit kicked out of me," Rey said in a raspy voice. "But do I look as bad as I feel?"

I smiled, "No, you look beautiful, Rey. I mean that."

"You're such a bad liar."  
"Nope, I would never."

"Are you going to explain how you suddenly turned into freaking Rambo back there?"

I sighed, and said, "I was heavily trained in martial arts as a kid. Karate, boxing, you name it. That's what the trophy case in my penthouse has in it, all of my stupid trophies. My dad was obsessed with that shit for some reason. Whatever, it doesn't really matter, but I'm glad I knew what to do back there, or they would have killed us both."

Rey coughed, and took a shaky breath, "Yeah, I know. Snoke and Palpatine were wanting to kill us on a live Internet stream as a message for your Uncle Luke: give up control of your firm, or your nephew dies."

"Well, it's over now," I assured her. "Your grandfather and Snoke will be put behind bars, and we can get on with our lives."

Rey smiled. "Is there an us in this future?"

I nodded, "Oh, yes. I realized that I love you, Rey, and I want to explore what that means for us both."

Rey teared up. "Oh, Ben! I love you too! Of course, I want to be with you. But will you take a raincheck on dinner until I can walk again?"

I laughed, "Of course. Get better soon, Princess. I will visit everyday."

"Okay. And I want kisses from my Prince every day we are together," She said.

"I think that can be arranged," I said, and leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. It was a brief kiss but it left us both breathless.

I left that first night happier than I had been for a long time. I visited my father briefly, and went home. I slept fitfully, but I went into work the next day, and counted the seconds until I could see Rey again. God, I really do have it bad, after all...


	15. The Verdict: Rey

Three Years Later...

The trial of Hux, Palpatine, and Snoke was long and arduous to say the least. My recovery had been fairly fast, considering that I was beaten within an inch of my life, and shot. Ben visited every day he could, and sent me many flowers with sweet love notes written on the cards.

Friends from the law firm stopped by often, and the girls brought me expensive chocolates. I didn't finish even half of them, but I thanked them for sending them, and I loved that Leia, Ben's mother came by to bring in non hospital food.

On the day I was discharged, I went to visit Han Solo, Ben's father, and he greeted me warmly. We had a brief conversation and I left the room so Leia could have some private time with her husband.

Ben picked me up from the hospital, and we went out to dinner, and had a relaxing evening all in all...

✂----

Present Day...

I got up on the scheduled day of the last trial date where my psychotic grandfather and his cronies would either walk, or go to prison for a very, very long time. I dressed very professionally in a black power suit, and drove myself to the courthouse. Ben met me there with coffees in hand, and we went over the case at length.

When Hux, Snoke, and my grandfather were led in and sat down by the police officers there, the judge strolled in, and the bailiff called out, "All rise."

We did and the judge, a sassy older black woman who ran a tight ship, asked the jury if they came to a verdict.

"We have, your honor," The lead juror said. The bailiff took the verdict, and handed it to the judge. She put on her reading glasses and read it. She set it aside for the moment.

"Before I read the verdict," The judge said, "I want to give the new heiress of the Palpatine fortune a chance to speak. Miss Palpatine, would you care to speak?"

"I would, your honor," I said, and stood up, and went to the witness stand. I narrowed my eyes at the defendants and said coldly, "I hope all three of you rot in hell for what you have done to me, to Phasma, to the Solo's, and to both of our firms. I never wanted to be involved in your schemes, but you took it upon yourselves to use me as a pawn. Well, not any more! I hope you can live with your crimes, because the ceiling of your execution room is the last thing you see before the toxins from the lethal injection takes your pathetic excuse for a life."

I stepped down from the podium, and the judge eyed me approvingly. "Armitage Hux, Viktor Snoke, and Sheev Palpatine, rise."

They were brought to stand up, and I waited with baited breath what the verdict would be. If I was a nail biter, I surely would have bitten my nails by this point.

"Based on the evidence given in this case, and your long criminal histories," The judge said, "The jury has declared all of you guilty for the crimes you are accused of. You will be taken to death row to await your sentence of lethal injection to take place. May God have mercy on your souls."

The judge rang her gavel with a final resounding smack. Ben hugged me, and I cried in his arms. It was over! We were both free! Snoke's law firm was finished.

I couldn't quite believe it as I got into my car and drove out of the courthouse parking lot that fateful day. I was now one of the richest women in America, and I had a wonderful man in my life that I loved with all of my heart. Could life get any better? I soon learned that it could get even better when Valentine's Day came around the week after on Friday night...


	16. Valentine's Day Date: Ben

I put on one of my best suits for the night, and tucked the black felt ring box in my pocket.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and said, "You've got this, man. Just ask her. I'm pretty certain that she's going to say yes. Now, get your ass out there and do it."

I picked Rey up from her penthouse, and handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Aww, Ben they're beautiful!" Rey said, happily. "Will you come in so I can put them in a vase?"

"Sure," I said.

I followed her to the kitchen while she filled a blue vase full of water from the sink, and put the roses in them. She wore a lovely black dress with spaghetti straps, and a neckline that showed off her great breasts. She grabbed her purse, and locked the door behind her.

"So, where are we headed tonight?" Rey asked, as we got into the limousine. "The only thing you told me was that I should dress nice."

I grinned. "Well, where we're going requires us to dress nicely. I'm taking you to La Rosetta's."

Rey's eyes widened, stunned, "But...Oh, Ben! That place is super fancy and you need to book a reservation a year in advance to even get in the door. How ever did you manage it?!"

I laughed, "Let's just say that I assisted with the owner's divorce from a bad, abusive marriage. She's been grateful to me ever since."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Rey said excitedly, "Thank you so much, Ben."

I kissed her lightly, "Oh, this is just the start, sweetheart. Come, our restaurant awaits."

The limo pulled up to an elegant Italian restaurant that was super posh, but was designed in a golden baroque style that was always featured in magazines like Vanity Fair and Vogue. The paparazzi was out in force, and questions about the trial were shouted at us as I herded Rey in.

The matre d' asked us if we had a reservation. I answered in Italian, and said that I wanted my usual booth near to the back.

The host's eyes widened in understanding and immediately he dropped the snob act. He grabbed two menus and led us towards the quietest part of the restaurant where we would be left relatively alone. We sat beside each other and when our server came around, I ordered champagne.

She looked a little shaken by the press activity, and I took her hand in mine, and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about that, Rey," I apologized. "I wish I could say that you get used to them, but you never really do to be honest. I'm just sorry that they hounded us like that."

Rey took a sip of her champagne and sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know. But I guess I have to deal with it, since I'm so high profile now like you."

Our waiter came by, and Rey said, "I'll have the baked lasagne, please."

"I will have the same," I ordered.

The server left, and came back soon after with baked bread and roasted garlic to hold us over while we waited.

We made small talk and Rey's mood eventually lightened up. The food came and we ate quietly for a bit before Rey said, "I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

She asked a passing server where the restroom was, and that was when I knew that this was the moment. _Deep breaths now,_ I chided myself. _She is not going to reject you, so just relax. Quit being a damn wuss._

Rey returned ten minutes later, and I put her engagement ring in her champagne glass.

She gave me a kiss, and I waited for her to pick up her champagne glass. When she did, she asked, "Ben, is that a ring?"

I folded my hands in front of me, and nodded, grinning, "It is, indeed."

She finished her glass of champagne and lifted it up to examine it in the light. It sparkled as all real diamonds do. I knelt at her feet, and people turned to watch us with interest.

"Rey, I'm not good with these things," I confessed, taking my hand in hers, "But ever since we met, I knew that there was something special about you. As I grew to know you for the kind, loving, and strong woman I now know you to be, I realized that you had given my life meaning and hope in my lonely, dark life. Rey, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rey was crying, but a smile spread across her face, and she was nodding her head. "Oh, Ben...Yes, yes, I will marry you."

I slipped my grandmother's engagement ring on her ring finger, and it looked perfect on her hand. Our eyes met, and Rey leaned down to kiss me. I deepened it slightly and drew back.

"I love you," I said softly, sitting beside her.

"I love you too," She said, kissing me.

We looked at the ring in the light, and I had never felt such love for anyone in my life as I did for Rey that night. People clapped for us, and the violinist began to play some romantic melody.

I stood and held out my hand. "Dance with me?" I asked.

Rey laughed, but took my hand in hers. We moved in that cute huggy dance couples do from time to time. The world seemed to fall away as my brown eyes met her hazel ones. I kissed the top of her head, and twirled her. We went back to our booth and paid for our meal.

My next surprise was a short drive to the entertainment district where we went on to the roof of a skyscraper just as the daily nightly fireworks were going off in the sky.

We danced again, this time more of a simple waltz, and we ended up in each other's arms, kissing softly.

"Happy Valentines Day," I whispered in her ear. "Your place or mine?"

Rey looked up at me, and said, "Mine. I want to wake up in your arms."

"Your wish is my command," I said. We took the elevator back down to the car, and I told my driver that we would be staying the night.

As soon as the door shut behind us, Rey locked the door after putting up the do not disturb sign. We attacked each other's clothes then, and it was a night neither of us ever forgot any time soon, because it marked the first night of a whole new life for us both...


	17. Valentine's Day Night: Rey

Time felt like it stood still around us as the front door of my penthouse unit was shut and locked behind us. Instinct, and raw emotions drove us as we undressed one another, leaving clothes scattered on the floor leading to my bedroom.

"Lie back," I said.

Ben obeyed and I began kissing a trail of kisses from his throat, down his toned chest, and I winked as I began to stroke his large member in my hand as I began to kiss and lick up and down his length.

Ben moaned as I began to work my mouth up and down his cock. But he gasped when I began deepthroating him.

"Rey...don't...don't stop," He breathed.

I continued to bob my head as he grew more erect, if that was even possible. I then stopped and straddled him.

I gasped as I felt him fill me. I rode him hard as Ben kissed along my jaw, nipping me ever so slightly, skimming his teeth along my skin as I picked up the pace. I rolled over as Ben lifted my feet up on his shoulders and thrust in and out of me fast and deep.

I felt myself come undone as he slammed into me, and I screamed out my pleasure.

Ben grinned, and whispered, "Get that sexy ass in the air, babe."

I obeyed, and entered me from behind as he bit along the hollow of my throat. I whimpered as his tongue laved the hollow of my collarbone, and he whispered low in my ear, "Don't hold back, I want you to cum for me again."

Ben circled my clit with his thumb and that was when I felt myself reach another orgasm. "BEN!! Oh, God.."

Ben gave a few more hard thrusts before he moaned and he came. He lifted my face to his, and kissed me passionately as he filled me with his release.

We fell back on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling above us. My legs felt too tingly to move even if I tried, so we laid together, holding each other's hands.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked, propping his head on his hand so he could look down on me.

"My legs feel like jelly."  
"Mine too."

"Liar, you could roll over just now," I shook my head.

"So?"  
"So, it's entirely your fault."

"Yeah, guilty as charged. Race you to the shower?" He asked, rising from the bed. I tossed a pillow at him, which smacked him in the ass.

He giggled, and turned around. "Oh, you wanna play? I'll have you know I'm a champion of the pillow fighting circuit, missy."

Apparently, I was able to stand then, because I picked up a pillow, and stood on the bed.

"Engarde," I mock challenged.

Ben picked up his pillow, and jumped on my bed as he smacked me with his pillow. But I gave as good as he gave, and that was how too grown, very naked adults found themselves playing with pillows like two kids at a sleep over. Ben then pinned me to the bed, and attacked me with kisses. We then fell into fits of childish giggles as my new fiance and I eventually fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms, and I realized that I never wanted to leave his arms ever again, because in them I felt truly safe...


	18. Wedded Bliss: Rey

Four Years Later...

The day has arrived, and I am finally going to marry the man of my dreams. The reason Ben and I waited so long to get married was because a week after our romantic Valentines Day date, Han Solo died. Leia was devastated and could not function for a long time. I helped as best as I could in between studying for my bar exam to practice family law. But I worried about Ben for a long time.

Finally, I had to put my foot down and I gave him an ultimatum: either we make this official, or I walk. I felt bad about doing that, but the thought of losing me spurred Ben to get over his grief enough to help me plan our wedding. Four years later, we are getting married, and I couldn't be happier.

I was just finishing up putting on my lipstick when Leia came in with my bouquet.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," She said, handing me my beach themed bouquet of pink and yellow hibiscus. "I'm so glad that my mother's dress was able to fit you. You're a bit taller than me so I wasn't sure."

I hugged my soon to be mother in law, and dabbed at my eyes with my handkerchief. Leia took out an elaborate beaded veil and pinned it in place on my head.

"There you are, dear," She said, "You look like a Princess any Prince would love to call their own. Shall we?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "Yes, let's."

I took her hand in mine, and I got into the limousine, where I met with Rose Tico, Jessica, Luke Skywalker's Secretary, and the other girls. We drove to the beach, where the wedding ceremony was to be located. 

  
We got out of the limo, and Poe came over to my side. "Are you ready?" He asked. "You look great."

I smiled up at him, and said, "It's a shame dad couldn't be here to escort me down the aisle. But at least I have my big brother."

Poe kissed my cheek, "Yeah, I know. But he would have been so proud of you, sis. Ben's a great guy. You'll be fine."

"Is that reassurance for me, or you?" I asked, chuckling.

Poe shrugged, "Both, I guess. Let's get you hitched, shall we?"

We walked forward, and the guests stood up taking pictures and shooting video footage of us. I saw Ben in his black tuxedo, and he looked most dashing and handsome. His eyes watered when he saw my veil and gown.

"Who gives this bride away to be married this night?" The Priest asked.

Poe said, "I do, Father. Her foster brother Poe Dameron."

The priest nodded, and Poe winked at me before going to stand with the groomsmen.

I took Ben's hand in mine, and he whispered, "You look like an angel, sweetheart."

"You look pretty handsome yourself, dear," I said.

We listened to the priest's sermon for a bit, before the priest then asked Ben, "Do you have rings?"

"Yes, I do," Ben said. Two rings were handed to Ben. "With this ring, I thee wed."

He slid a beautiful diamond wedding band on my finger, and kissed my hand. I blushed. He handed me his ring. It was a simple white gold band that had Celtic interlacing on the top of it.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said, and slipped it on his finger. I kissed his hand.

We repeated the vows the priest gave us, and as the moon rose over us, we shared our first kiss as a married couple. Then the priest announced us as Mr and Mrs Solo, and I felt like I was floating as we walked down the sandy aisle and into the limo again.

The reception was a less elegant affair, and we danced most of the night. The food was good and the cake was exquisite, but I danced with hardly anyone but my husband on the lantern lit dance floor.

We then left to go back to our hotel room, and it was there that we truly became one in truth and in love at last...


	19. The Wedding Night: Rey

The room was dim with candlelight, and red rose petals, fragrant with their sweet scent, permeated the room as we slowly undressed. Ben came around behind me and unbuttoned the back of my gown, and slid the dress down my body as he lightly peppered my neck with kisses. I removed the antique beaded veil, and it pooled down around my feet.

A shiver went down my spine as one hand cupped one of my breasts, and the other skimmed along the front of my panties before he stroked me between my legs.

"Ben..."

"Shhh, my love," Ben whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead."

I nodded, and he slipped my panties down my thighs slowly. I shuddered against his light touches. He turned me to face me, and I knew that he wanted me to undress him.

I untied his tie, and unbuttoned his suit coat. He took that off, and I then unbuttoned his white dress shirt, but couldn't quite get the cufflinks.

"Sorry, these can be tricky," Ben chuckled, and unbuttoned them. I slid his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his very toned torso for my viewing pleasure. But when I went to take off his dress pants, he shook his head.

I nodded, understanding that he wanted to take them off. I went to the bed, and laid down on it, taking off my heels and lace thigh high stockings. Ben took off his shoes, socks, and then undressed all the way.

I went to stand up, but he said, "Stay like that. Let me come to you."

I laid down, and started to rub my pussy. Ben chuckled, and crawled to me, "Naughty girl, whatever shall I do with you?"

"You could spank me," I suggested.

"Some other time."

He began to kiss and lick up my legs, and when he got to my pussy, he stuck two fingers in and began thrusting them in and out of my tight wetness.

I moaned, and he twirled his tongue along my labia, and licking and sucking along there as he picked up the pace of his fingers hitting my g spot.

"Beg for it, Rey," He ordered, "I want to hear you beg for my cock."

"Bennn..." I moaned, grasping the sheets as I grew wetter and wetter. "Ben, please..."

"Please, what?"  
"Please fuck me....Please."

"Tell me how you want it," Ben said, between his kisses along my abdomen and navel.

"Slow...Your cock sliding deep inside of me," I elaborated.

"Good girl," Ben said, kissing his way up my body, and pausing to knead my breasts, and tease my nipples with his tongue and teeth as he grazed my already pert nipples.

He fitted himself to my entrance, and slid, slowly, deliciously inside of me, and then pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into my again. Before I could react, he claimed my mouth with his, and our tongues swirled around each other as he began to thrust faster and faster inside of me.

His pace then became fast paced as he all but drove me into the mattress as he lifted my feet on to his shoulders and drove into me harder and harder. The only sounds we made were ones of pleasure and the slapping of flesh against flesh as we made love over and over again.

We finally cuddled in the bathtub, my head resting against his chest. When we went to bed, we laid in each other's arms, content in our love for each other from this moment on. I cannot predict the future, or what it may hold, but as long as Ben is with me, we can face whatever life throws at us. For in the end, he had my heart from the very beginning, as I am certain that I had his...

The End


End file.
